1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray examination apparatus, including a patient table which is pivotable about a first axis, a spot film device which is arranged over the table top of the patient table and which can be displaced parallel to the table top by means of a transport device, and also an X-ray source which is coupled to the transport device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray examination apparatus of this kind is known from EP-OS 160 340 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,796. Such an X-ray examination apparatus enables the radiologist to perform X-ray fluoroscopy of a patient and to make X-ray images. During the X-ray exposures, with the patient table in the horizontal position, the X-ray source is situated underneath the patient table and the X-ray detector device in the spot film device is situated over the table. However, X-ray examination apparatus of this kind can also be used to form, by means of a second X-ray tube which is situated over the patient table, X-ray images on a film which is present in a moving grid device which is arranged underneath the table top in the X-ray examination apparatus. These X-ray images are also referred to as "overtable X-ray images". Thus, a further diagnostic station is realised without an additional X-ray generator and a table being required.